A different start
by Rosepetal33
Summary: Castle never married gina. Alexis is 4. Castle and Beckett met under completly different circumstances. I suck at summaries. Just give it a chance and you might like it.
1. bookstore

It was a rainy Friday afternoon and Richard Castle was at a bookstore with his 4-year-old daughter Alexis Castle.

"Daddy?" Alexis called.

"Yes, pumpkin?" He said, ruffling her hair.

"Stop that!" Alexis said, giggling. "But can I have this book, pleeeease?" She asked holding it up to her dad.

"Of course, pumpkin, I'll just go over to the desk to pay. Do you want to wait over by the café?" He said taking the book from her.

"Okay. Can we get Ice-cream too?" Alexis asked with big puppy-dog eyes "And sprinkles?"

"All the rainbow sprinkles in the world!" He said, laughing.

Happily, Alexis ran off to the small cafe in the corner of the store.

Suddenly Alexis ran into a pair of legs, knocking both her and the woman to the ground.

"Wow, slow down there kiddo!" The woman said, smiling at Alexis and helping her up.

"I'm sorry." Alexis said still a bit dazed.

"That's okay." The woman held out her hand. "I'm Kate, what's your name?"

Alexis giggled as she shook Kate's hand. She had always called handshaking 'The grownup thing' "I'm Alexis" She said, not looking at Kate.

Her eyes were glued to Kate's 6-inch heels. "How do you even walk in those?" She asked confused, with a frown.

Kate just laughed. "Maybe when you're older, you'll want to have shoes like these too."

Alexis just shook her head in disbelief.

"So anyway, where are you heading in such a hurry?" Kate asked kindly, still laughing a bit.

Alexis smiled up at Kate "Daddy said he would buy all the rainbow sprinkles in the world for me!" She said excitedly, one hand pointing to the café and the other pointing opposite direction. "He's just buying a book."

"How about I accompany you to the café? I'd like to have a coffee myself. Then we can wait for your dad together." Kate asked, not wanting to leave Alexis all on her own.

"Okay." Alexis agreed taking Kate's hand and walking toward the café.

Just as they were about to sit down a ruggedly handsome man came up to them, "Hey pumpkin!" He said hugging Alexis, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ew, daddy stop!" She said scrunching her face up, struggling to get free of his hold.

He just smiled, let her go, sat down and noticed Kate for the first time. But before he could get a word out, Alexis was already introducing them.

"Daddy, this is Kate, I just met her and she is super nice, but she also has extremely high shoes." Alexis paused, spreading her arms wide, staring at her dad. "I didn't even know shoes could be that high!" Alexis was still amazed. "Anyway, Kate, this is my daddy, He's super cool, but he can also be a bit weird sometimes."

"Hey! Wait, no, you're right Alexis, as always!" He said smiling.

Kate was grinning to. She held her hand out "Kate Beckett." "Richard Castle" He said shaking her hand.

-Castle's POV-

WOW, she is absolutely stunning. Her hair is a little longer than her shoulders, a kind of hazel colour, and perfectly curled. Her eyes are piercing green with a touch of brown. She's wearing a white blouse under a blue coat with black leather sleeves, black jeans, and -as Alexis had said- very high stilettos. Wow. She is seriously Gorgeous.

-Beckett's POV-

Wait, what? Did I hear that correctly? Kate thought. THE Richard castle? OMG! Okay think! Just TRY to ignore the fact that you just bought his latest book, and it's in the bag next to you. And that he is rather handsome. And that you stood in line for 3 hours once to get a book signed. Just breathe. You're a detective, remember? Just stay cool.

"So Castle, come here to check how well your book is selling? Kate asked casually.

"Castle?" He said a bit amused. "And no, Alexis here just wanted a new book, _**Beckett**_." He said wiggling his eyebrows, causing her to blush.

"I should really be getting back to work." Beckett said, just as her coffee to go arrived.

"Oh, and what is it you do?" Castle asked, interested.

"I'm a homicide detective." She replied smiling, happy to see by the look on his face that he was not just surprised, but also impressed.

"You catch bad guys?" Alexis asked with a similar expression.

Kate laughed. "Yeah, I catch the bad guys."

What a beautiful laugh!, Castle thought "So, Beckett, see you around?"

"Sure." She picked up her bag. "See you guys around" She said waving to Alexis and Castle.

Castle didn't fail to notice that the cover of his latest Derrick Storm book was shining through the plastic bag.


	2. bad-hair-day

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, but if I did, it would be raining little Caskett babies by now. XD

**IMPORTANT**

**So I just wanted to say some things before the next chapter.**

**Kate is 26 and Castle is 30. And I know that's not their real age difference, but in this story, it is. :P**

**So, anyway Castle and Meredith were married for a year. Alexis arrived when she was 23 and Castle was 26. They had a divorce when Alexis was 2. Alexis doesn't remember much of her, because she only phones once or twice a year.**

**Martha also lives at the loft, just like before.**

**Gina doesn't really exist I this story.**

**Ryan and Espo are still on the team, Laine still works in the morgue and Montgomery is still alive. They will be in later chapters, or the next... I really have no idea. :P**

**So, if there is anything that doesn't add up, just tell me in the reviews, and I'm still really new to writing, so any tips would be helpful. (But don't be mean please)**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Castle was sleeping peacefully until he felt something tackling him, practically throwing him off the bed.

"Daddydaddydaddydaddy! Time to get up! You promised that we would go to the zoo today, remember?" Alexis said excitedly, practically jumping up and down on his chest. "Can we go now?"

"Good morning to you too." He mumbled, chuckling, still half asleep. He turned and looked at his alarm. It was 8:30. "Okay, pumpkin, but we have to eat and get dressed first. How about you pick out what you want to wear while I make some pancakes?"

Alexis ran off as fast as she could, not really running but more like bouncing up the stairs.

Castle sighed as he walked to the coffee machine, making himself an espresso. He had no idea how his daughter could be so energetic in the morning.

Just as he was finishing the pancakes, Martha came down the stairs in wearing a green silk dress.

"Going somewhere, mother?" Castle asked curiously.

"Yes, Richard, I'm heading out to breakfast with an old colleague."Martha said, smiling. "Have a nice time at the zoo." She said closing the door.

"Daaaad?" Alexis called. "yes?" Castle called back, placing the final chocolate chip on the pancake.

"Can you brush my hair?" Alexis asked.

"I'll be right there." He said walking up the stairs.

Alexis was sitting in front of the bathroom mirror with a brush stuck in her hair, arms folded across her chest.

"Having a bad hair day, are we?" He asked her gently pulling the brush out of her hair.

Alexis sniffed. "I don't want long hair anymore, it's stupid!"

"Are you sure? You know, I used to have long hair too. I also had to brush it every morning."

"Really?" Alexis asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I can show you some photos when we get back from the zoo." He said pulling the brush softly through her hair.

"But long hair is so stupid!" Alexis said, still upset.

"Well, how about we go to the hair dresser tomorrow, and then you can still decide if you want to have it cut, okay pumpkin?" Castle suggested.

"Okay." She agreed as he put her hair in a ponytail.

Suddenly Castle picked her up, causing Alexis to squeal. "Airplane-time!" He shouted, holding Alexis above his head, running across the hall and down the stairs making airplane noises. Alexis giggled and laughed, while spreading her arms wide. "Oh no!" Crash landing!" Castle called, falling onto the couch with Alexis in his arms.

Alexis was completely out of breath as Castle picked her up again and tucked her under one arm, moving toward the kitchen table.

"Well someone was hungry." He observed, as Alexis finished her pancake in a matter of minutes.

Alexis just grinned at him, her mouth still full. He waited for her to finish and then he asked "So pumpkin, what did you pick out to wear?"

"My green pants and my strawberry shortcake t-shirt." Alexis said happily.

"Sounds perfect!" He said grinning "How about you go get dressed while daddy takes a shower, okay?"

"Kay!" Alexis called, already halfway up the stairs.

30minutes later they were in the car, on their way to the zoo. Just as Castle parked the car, Alexis called "Look, daddy! Kate is here too!" Pointing to the coffee shop next to the zoo.

"Wanna go say hi?" Castle asked her, smiling at the thought of meeting her again.

Alexis nodded, grinning happily.


	3. the zoo

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!" Beckett jumped and nearly spilled her coffee when a certain 4-year-old came running up to her.

Alexis jumped and launched herself on to Beckett's lap, giving her a bear hug.

"Hi, Alexis!" Kate said laughing.

"Hiiiii!" She replied, buzzing with energy.

"What are you doing here?" Beckett asked.

"Daddy and me are going to the zoo with all the penguins and giraffes and monkeys and-" Suddenly Alexis shrieked with laughter.

Castle had walked up behind her and was tickling her "Daddy! Stooop!" Alexis managed to get out between laughs.

Castle was grinning like an idiot too. He picked Alexis up, sat down next to Beckett and put Alexis on his lap. Alexis immediately snuggled into his side.

"Hi Beckett!" Castle said, still grinning.

"Hey there, Castle. Going to the zoo?" Beckett asked, smiling at them. They looked so sweet.

Before Castle started to talk, Alexis answered for him. "Yeah, you wanna come? Daddy's paying AND we're going to have waffles later!"

Beckett looked between them, with a bit of a startled expression. "Well, I… um…"

"Pleeeease?" Alexis asked, putting on her best puppy-dog-face. "Yeah, Beckett, pleeeease?" Castle said, mimicking Alexis expression.

"Well how could I possibly say no to those faces?" She replied with a grin.

"YAY!" Alexis squealed, jumping off the chair.

"Lead the way Alexis!" He said taking her hand, before turning to Beckett. "You know only if it's really okay with you." He said, hoping she would stay.

"Yeah, no, Castle its fine." She said, grinning "As long as you pay"

-In the zoo after 2 hours-

"Look! They are going to feed the penguins and it's so cute!" Alexis said wither face plastered to the glass wall.

"Enjoying the zoo?" Castle asked from behind Beckett.

"Yeah, I-" She turned around, almost falling over. Castle quickly caught her, pulling them close together. "I, Uh…" She swallowed, losing herself in his blue eyes. They stood there awhile, just looking at each other.

"Thanks for catching me." She managed to say in a whisper.

"Oh!" Castle said, noticing for the first time how close they were standing.

They pulled apart quickly, Beckett blushing and pulling her hair behind her ear, while Castle stared at his feet rather embarrassed.

"Can we have some waffles now please?" Alexis asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Of course." They replied simultaneously, turning to look at each other in surprise.

"Well then, let's get some waffles, shall we?" Castle said, grinning at Alexis taking her hand while holding his other arm toward Kate. She wrapped her own around his and together, they walked to the café.

"So pumpkin, what would you like on your waffle?" Castle asked after deciding that he wanted a triple chocolate fudge waffle with ice cream.

"Oh I can't decide! There are so many!" Alexis said, amazed.

"Well how about we go up and order and you can decide which one you want. Look, there are lots of them on display." Castle suggested.

"Okay." Alexis said, unsure if this was really a good idea.

"Beckett, which one would you like?" He asked turning to face her.

"Strawberry vanilla please." She said smiling at him, and then she looked down at their intertwined hands. She had no idea when that had happened.

"Okay Alexis, let's go!" He pulled his hand out from hers, and she instantly missed it.

Beckett's eyes followed them all the way across the small café.

An elderly lady, who was sitting at the table next to them, turned to Beckett and said: "You're such a sweet family!"

Beckett, who was completely taken by surprise, said something that sounded like:

"Ah… um...I mean...we're not…well…uhm…I…we…"

"Well then I must be leaving! Have a nice day!" The lady said, getting up and exiting the café.

Just then Castle and Alexis returned carrying 3 waffles. "One strawberry vanilla for you, one triple chocolate fudge with ice cream for me and one mint and raspberry for Alexis."

So they sat in silence for awhile, just enjoying their waffles, Castle and Beckett holding hands again.

**FluffyfluffyfluffyfluffyfluffyFLUFF!**


	4. dinner

DISCLAIMER: OMG! Wait, it was just a dream…still don't own castle…

Kate had just excused herself to go to the bathroom, when Alexis tuned to her dad with bits of waffle on her face. "So daddy, are you going to ask her out for dinner?"

Castle almost chocked on his water. "What was that, pumpkin?" He asked, even thought he had heard her perfectly.

"Well, if you like someone, take them to dinner! That's what Gram always says anyway." Alexis said shrugging.

"Yes, but pumpkin, I've only met her twice-"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Well I don't care. I like Kate and she's my friend. So if you're not going to ask her, I am!" She said, scraping a bit of waffle off her cheek.

He was about to reply, when Beckett came back. "Kate, daddy's too shy to ask, so I'm going to ask. Do you want to have dinner with us?" She said with a very serious expression.

Beckett laughed, because Castle was turning bright scarlet.

She considered for a moment "Actually I would love too." She finally answered, looking at Alexis and ignoring Castle. "When do you have time?"

"Today." Alexis said immediately.

Beckett grinned. "Sounds like fun!"

"I-" Castle started.

"What do you want for dinner?" Beckett asked Alexis.

"Daddy will cook." She said, not asking him.

"Well, if you-" Castle tried to get a word in.

"Do you want to watch a movie after that?" Alexis asked. "We could have popcorn on the couch."

"As long as it's sweet popcorn!" Beckett said, enjoying the fact that they were torturing Castle.

"You know, I was just about-" He tried again.

"You just have to tell me where and when." Beckett said, smiling at Alexis

"Can we pay please?" Castle called to the waiter, trying to get out.

"Shhhhh!" Beckett and Alexis said at the same time.

"Well, daddy can give you the address and how about 6?" Alexis suggested.

Beckett looked at her watch. It was 3pm. "Yeah, that's perfect!" She said, looking forward to her "date" with Alexis.

Castle had just finished paying. "Okay, let's go then?" He said hopefully, still red.

"You got it, Castle!" Beckett said laughing and giving Alexis a high-five.

Castle put his coat on, helped Alexis and then held up Kate's jacket for her.

"Thanks." She said slipping her arms through the sleeves. "Text me your address, kay?"

They walked out to the parking lot. Kate stopped at her car. "Well, see you later guys!" She said, hugging Alexis and then standing awkwardly in front of Castle.

She looked away nervously, but before she could say anything, he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Kate." He said sweetly, leaving her standing there stunned.

"Bye." She whispered, and just as she was about to get in her car she saw them. Laine, Espo and Ryan were all standing about 10 meters away, staring at her.

"Girl, who was that?!" Laine demanded running up to her.

Beckett groaned inwardly, preparing herself for her best friends 3million questions.

"Hi, nice to see you too." Was all she could get out before Laine was standing in front of her.

-Castle's car-

"So, dad, what are you going to cook for us tonight?" Alexis asked in a serious tone, picking a small piece of waffles out of her hair.

"Well how about pasta?" Castle asked, wondering what his daughter had gotten him into.


	5. glitter

"Mother?" Castle called, walking into the kitchen.

"Do I have something on my leg?" He asked looking down.

She looked up from her book. "I don't see anything, why?"

Alexis, who was clinging to his leg, started giggling.

"I don't know. It just seems so heavy." He said scratching his head. He lifted his left leg and shook it, Alexis holding on tight, trying not to laugh.

"I wonder what is making my leg so heavy…" He started pacing the loft in huge steps, heading to his office.

Martha just smiled and shook her head, "Should I start making dinner?" She called.

Castle came back from his office with Alexis now on his shoulders. "No, daddy's making pasta for Kate." She said, putting some kind of pink glitter she had found on the floor in Castle's hair.

"Oh, a new friend from kindergarten?" Martha asked.

Alexis laughed. "No, she's a grown-up. And daddy was too shy so I asked her over."

"Good for you kiddo!"

"Hey! I'm not a kiddo, I'm turning 5 in 3 days" Alexis said holding up 4 fingers.

"Ooops!" She yelped as accidently dropped the entire glitter-pack on Castle's head, leaving almost no trace of his natural hair colour.

"Something wrong?" Castle asked concerned.

"Uh, no." Alexis said, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Martha was about to comment but just then the doorbell rang.

"Hurry daddy, that's Kate!" Alexis exclaimed, completely forgetting the glitter.

Castle, still completely unaware of the state that his hair was in, walked to the door and opened it.

-Earlier-

"Hi, laine" Beckett tried again.

"Girlfriend, don't you hi me. Who was that?!" Laine demanded.

"Who was who?" She said, helplessly.

Ryan and Espo had made the wise choice not to interfere and had gone into the café.

"Uh-huh, I'm not buying that." Laine said, crossing her arms. "I've been at your apartment, and I've read all those books you said are so great. I've seen that man's picture in those books and not to mention the newspaper. So. Do you want to try that again?"

"Um, I…" Beckett stammered. "Look, I just met him yesterday and today by coincidence. No big deal." She left out their dinner plans for that night.

"And that's why he gave you a kiss?" Laine wanted to know.

"Laine, please?" Beckett pleaded, trying to get away.

"Well… I'll let you go for now." She agreed with a huge grin, "But only for now."

Sighing, she got in her car and drove home.

When she got to her apartment, she immediately lay down, going over the events of the day.

They had held hands during the entire lunch, and then he had kissed her. Maybe only on her cheek, but still. And before that they had almost kissed at the zoo.

And Alexis was so sweet! She closed her eyes. It sounded so cheesy, and she would never admit it to anyone that she thought this; but she felt like she had known them for years and not just two days.

A few hours later she was at the loft. Taking a deep breath, she rang the doorbell.

The sight she was greeted with was priceless. Castle was standing there with his hair covered in pink glitter, Alexis sitting on his shoulders, with most of her face and hands covered too. Both were grinning like maniacs. Beckett stared at them and burst out laughing.


	6. kiss the cook

"Hi guys!" Beckett said, wiping tears from her eyes because she had been laughing so much.

"What?" Castle asked "what is it?"

Beckett smirked and walked past him. "Did you dunk your head into a bucket of glitter or what?"

"Huh?" He raised his hand to his hair.

"Wait!" Beckett took out her phone and snapped a picture of him. "Alexis, did you do this?" She asked amused.

Alexis was trying to climb down off her dad's shoulders. Finally on the ground, she ran over to Kate and hid behind her legs.

"Alexis?" Castle asked, still confused. He saw that is daughter was practically covered in bright pink glitter.

"Oh no, really, Alexis?" Castle had an ominous feeling. "Is my hair covered in that glitter too?"

Giggling, Alexis nodded. "Come on, Kate, we need to hide!" Alexis tugged on her hand.

They both ran up the stairs.

Martha watched the events unfold in front of her.

Sighing, Castle went into his room. He looked in the mirror. It was worse than he thought. He could barely see his natural hair colour. All of it was covered in that horrid stuff.

He walked into his bathroom and tried to wash it out over the sink.

Martha decided it was time to leave. "Richard, I'm having dinner with Josephine, I won't be back till tomorrow!" She called.

After hearing a "Have fun!" from her son she called "You too!" and left.

Meanwhile, Alexis was busy showing Beckett her room. "And this is my monkey-bunny." She said, holding up her treasured cuddly toy.

"Wow, this is a really nice room, Alexis!" Beckett said, looking at the pictures on her wall. There were lots of them with her and Castle, some with another woman, probably her grandmother, Beckett assumed. But there was one photo of a woman in her twenties holding a small baby.

"Who's this, Alexis?" Beckett asked pointing to the photo.

"Oh." Alexis turned away. "That's my mom. But I don't remember her. Daddy said that she left when I was 2." Alexis sniffed. "Some kids at Kindergarten make fun of me, because I don't have a mommy. But _**my**_ Daddy is the best. He's my superhero." Alexis turned to face Beckett with tears in her eyes, but also a very determined look. "And my daddy is the best superhero **EVER**!"

"Of course sweetie, of course he is!" Kate hugged Alexis, trying to comfort her.

"What do you say we get you cleaned up, and then we have something to eat!" Kate said,smiling at Alexis.

"Okay" Alexis agreed, showing Kate her wardrobe.

"So what do you want to wear?" She asked

Alexis reached for her turquoise jeans and light blue mermaid top. Alexis wasn't tall enough though, so Beckett got them out for her. Laying the clothes down on her bed she suggested, "So how about we get all of that glitter out of your hair?"

Alexis smiled. "I'm going to have my hair cut tomorrow!"

"Yeah? How short do you want it?"Beckett asked. Alexis hair almost reached down to her knees.

"Hmmm…this short!" Alexis said touching her shoulders.

"Wow, Lex, that's quite a lot!" Beckett said, surprised.

"Yeah, well long hair is stupid!" Alexis marched into her bathroom.

After washing and brushing the glitter out of her hair, Alexis put her new outfit on.

"Let's go downstairs. You're dad is probably done cooking now." Kate held out her hand and Alexis took it. Together they walked down the stairs, both laughing at the sight of Castle wearing a light blue frilly cooking apron. It had "Kiss the cook" written on it in orange.

Kate let go of Alexis hand, walked up to Castle and gave him a lingering kiss. Slowly pulling away, she smiled. Castle was staring at her in shock.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Well I'm not going to disobey orders now, am I?" She raised an eyebrow, gesturing at what he was wearing.

"Oh, right." Castle said, remembering his cooking apron.

Smiling, he pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
